This invention relates to a so-called extractor for removing water from articles washed by an industrial washing machine.
It is well known to use an extractor to remove (or extract) water from articles which have undergone a main washing process with a solvent, a cleanser or water in an industrial washing machine and then to dry them inside a drier. In the main washing process, many articles are usually washed together inside a washing machine which is also used for extracting water from the washed articles. Since clothing articles thus washed cannot usually keep their shapes well, the applicant herein has earlier proposed a washing process whereby clothing articles to be washed are hung from individual hangers, which are then suspended from a conveyor means, a means for the main washing process being provided on the travel path of the conveyor means. With such a process, clothing articles which are individually hung from hangers can now be subjected to a main washing process, but no adequate means has yet been developed for extracting water from clothing articles washed by such a process, and this has been a bottleneck in the development of a smooth-operating line of washing processes.